


我们都爱Bucky

by miaoxiaoze



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoxiaoze/pseuds/miaoxiaoze
Summary: 时尚夫夫·02





	我们都爱Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO设定  
> *A·Steve X O·Bucky  
> *Rogers一家的日常  
> *有孩子，孩子是小王子Jack  
> *衍生文有《玩物》

Jack很不开心。即使他的Dad答应给他买雪国新出的列车套装，还是最贵的那种——带玻璃罩下雪特效的，但他还是很不开心。  
难道区区一个列车套装就可以安抚到可爱的小Jackie受伤的心灵吗？  
当然是不可以的！  
Jack还是有些气呼呼的，但他努力让自己不撅起嘴唇也不让自己的小眉毛皱在一起。  
他可不是那些无理取闹的奶娃娃，他已经长大了！  
但这可不是他的问题，可不是因为他小气，而是因为Dad太坏了！  
Jack想着想着，眼眶就热热的，粉色的小鼻子也堵堵的。  
哦，别这样，Jack，你是个大人了，不可以因为你的Alpha爸爸霸占了你的Daddy就跟他一般见识。  
于是Jack硬生生把即将要滚出眼眶的眼泪又憋了回去。  
哼，我可不能因为这样就哭。  
不就是一个晚上不能抱着Daddy睡吗？他还有他的雪国小熊，还有他的助手小熊，对，他一点也不想哭！  
但Jack看着他的Steve爸爸一边开着车一边露出了按耐不住的笑容——即使他想假装很严肃也没用！他都看到了！他还听到Steve爸爸哼歌了！  
不行，还是好难过！  
Jack觉得自己是被抛弃了的孩子。  
天哪，他的Steve爸爸把Daddy抢走了，怎么办，好难过，他不能抱着他的Daddy睡觉了，不能听到Daddy给他讲美国队长打败九头蛇救出小助手巴基的故事了，怎么办真的好难过！  
Jack咬着粉嫩嫩的小嘴唇，苍绿色的眼睛还是慢慢被水雾占满了。  
不行，我要忍住，很快就可以见到Daddy了，我要给Daddy一个大大的微笑而不是脏兮兮的哭脸。  
但泪珠还是很不争气地从他的眼眶里滚了下来。  
天哪，太丢人了。  
Jack小心翼翼地吸着气，试图把夺眶而出的泪珠憋回去，但还是徒劳无功，眼泪很快就模糊了他的视线，让他心口堵着难受。  
Jack既难过又生气，终于还是决定不忍了，“哇”地一声哭了出来。  
突然爆出的哭声可把开车的Steve吓了一跳。  
Steve连忙打方向盘把车子停到一边的应急通道上，回头去看他的小宝贝到底怎么了。  
怎知他一回头，他的宝贝儿子哭得更大声了。  
“你不要看我！”Jack一边抽抽搭搭地哭着，一边用软软糯糯的声音不许他看自己的哭脸，“你是个坏Dad！”  
Steve被Jack这一句“坏Dad”吓了一跳。他的宝贝儿子很少哭，大部分时间都是孩子们模范一样听话的存在，典型的别人家的好宝宝，今天这是怎么了？  
“Jack，你别哭，你告诉Dad，Dad哪里坏了？”Steve只能小声哄着毫无预兆就哭起来的儿子。  
虽然Steve作为设计师在时尚界是出了名的严肃严谨，但这样的性格却不适用于他爸爸的身份。Steve Rogers一向把工作和生活分得非常明确，在工作室他是说一不二的领队，但在家里，他只是一个新手爸爸，一个疼爱自己丈夫的Alpha而已。  
在这种情况下，Steve也有些手足无措，只能柔声哄着。  
但Jack却不买他的帐，虽然哭声小了，但一抽一抽的啜泣声还是直戳Steve心窝。  
天哪，上帝啊，这孩子到底为什么哭了。  
Steve不会不耐烦，只会觉得心疼，毕竟Jack从小就特别懂事，特别乖，很少很少让他们操心过，这一哭起来……  
Steve又想起了他的伴侣。他亲爱的Bucky有一种神奇的魔力，在外面，在工作中，即使表情冷漠，他也能够仅凭只言片语就调动起全场的气氛，从来都不会尴尬。而在家里，他能领会孩子的每一个小动作的含义，第一时间知道孩子情绪的变化。在他这个Alpha还一脸茫然的时候，在孩子还将哭未哭的时候，就已经把孩子想要的东西塞到他嘴里，等孩子大了些的时候，Bucky就会给孩子讲道理，跟他正经地交谈，真的将孩子教得非常好。  
而孩子也非常喜爱他的Daddy。一般他的Daddy跟他说的话，他都会听进去。  
Steve在倒后镜里偷偷打量他可爱的小宝贝，Jack还在用他的小肉手可怜巴巴地给自己抹眼泪。  
唉，要是Bucky在就好了。  
“好了，亲爱的，”Steve只能举手投降，等Jack自己慢慢停下哭泣，“可以告诉Dad到底怎么了吗？”  
Jack抿了抿小嘴巴，用有些沙哑的嗓音可怜巴巴地跟他的Dad说道。  
“Dad，我不要雪国列车了，”Jack坐在儿童座椅上，有些忐忑地玩着自己的小手指，“我也不要队长熊了，小助手熊也给你了。”  
“为什么不要了呢？”Steve觉得很奇怪，“这些不都是Jackie最喜欢的吗？”  
倒后镜里的Jack摇了摇头，刚刚才止住的眼泪又爬上了他的小脸蛋。  
“我不要了，我不要那些了，”Jack低下了头，这个小模样把Steve看得心里一抽一抽的。  
“我把这些都给Dad，Dad不要把我送到Wanda姐姐家好吗？”Jack突然抬起头来，用一双苍绿色的眼睛看着倒后镜，是的，他知道他的Dad肯定在偷偷看他，用倒后镜。  
“我只要Daddy。”  
Steve被噎了一下，看着似乎被全世界都抛弃了的宝贝儿子，只觉得自己一定是这个世界上最坏的Dad了。  
哦，看在上帝的份上，Steve Rogers，你真该给自己一拳！你怎么可以那么自私，为了跟你的Omega温存一晚上就把你的宝贝儿子送到别人家去？天哪，你还是一个合格的爸爸吗？  
Steve忍不住又从倒后镜里看了一眼自家儿子。  
Jack扁着小嘴，眼睛红红的，像是被狠狠欺负了的样子。  
他还从没有这样难过过呢。  
Steve在心里叹了口气。  
哦，Steve，你不可以那么自私，是吧？少做一次爱又不会怎么样，日子还长着呢，其实一个人睡也是不错的。  
哈哈哈，哈哈哈，我一点也不难过。  
Steve努力让自己开心起来。  
哦，不。这个笑比哭还丑。  
“好吧，好吧，亲爱的，”Steve总是妥协的那个，“今晚不去Wanda姐姐家玩，我答应你。”  
“也不要去Nat阿姨家。”  
“不去，不去。”Steve转过身去，用他湛蓝的眼睛看着Jack漂亮的，琉璃一般的苍绿色眼睛，认真地给他的儿子承诺道，“今晚Jack哪里都不去，我们接了Daddy就去吃饭，去Jack最喜欢的那家餐厅，然后就回家好吗？”  
Jack眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛，长长的、卷翘的睫毛上挂着亮晶晶的小水珠。  
“玩具呢，还是Jackie的，”Steve探身在Jack的小脸上亲了一下，感谢上帝，Jack没推开他。  
“今晚Daddy也是Jackie的，好吗？”  
Jack却突然难为情了起来，他觉得自己太无理取闹了，但他两天没见过Daddy了，他真的好想Daddy。  
哦，Dad，我也知道你很想Daddy，看看你那比哭还丑的笑脸。  
于是Jack撇了撇嘴，捧住Dad的脸，在Dad高挺的鼻梁上亲了一下。  
“对不起，Dad，”Jack眨了眨他漂亮的大眼睛，用一种委屈的语气给他的Dad道歉，“我不该说你坏的，Dad。”  
“哦，没事，是Dad不好，弄哭我们的小宝贝了。”  
Jack摇了摇头。  
“我只要Daddy给我讲故事就好了，Jack长大了，不用Daddy陪我睡啦。”Jack撇开脸推了推Dad还想凑过来的脸，让他回头继续开车，“我有队长熊跟吧唧熊陪着睡就行啦！”  
天哪，我的儿子一定是小天使！我上辈子一定拯救了银河系！  
Steve·傻爸爸·Rogers听到儿子的话，就像突然被Bucky亲了一口，心里直泛粉红泡泡。  
他的儿子果然最乖最听话了！  
今晚他可以跟Bucky一起睡觉了好开心！天哪想想就好激动啊！  
“儿子啊，我记得队长熊和吧唧熊出新款了，明天我们跟Daddy一起去专卖店看看好吗？”  
Steve开心地提议，倒后镜里的Jackie乖巧地点了点头，就像是小天使。  
咦，好像有哪里不太对？  
但Steve·傻爸爸·Rogers已经完全沉浸在了儿子乖巧听话的事实（？）中和晚上能抱着自己可爱迷人的Omega睡觉的未来里了。  
哦，感谢上帝。  
Steve忍不住笑得越来越灿烂，甚至哼上了小曲。  
而Jack则摸了摸肉呼呼的下巴，告诉自己不要嫌弃自己的Dad时不时的智商下线。  
哦，原谅Dad吧，Jack，看在Daddy的份上。  
Jack告诉自己要开心一些，虽然不能抱着Daddy睡觉——但可以去最喜欢的餐厅吃晚饭，可以听到Daddy的睡前故事，明天还可以买到队长熊和吧唧熊的最新款！  
于是Jack决定把他亲爱的Daddy借给他的Dad一晚上。  
看在Dad那么想念Daddy的份上，我大方点好了。  
Jack觉得自己果然是大人，自己实在是太懂事啦。  
Jack在心里偷偷给自己点了个赞。


End file.
